Screening and examining of anatomical regions of interest on the human body—such as skin, eye, nose, throat, ear, teeth and mouth—are conventionally performed using different diagnostic devices rather than a single device. For example, a dermascope, an otoscope, an ophthalmoscope, an otolaryngoscope, and a dental scope are used for examining skin, ear, eyes, ENT (i.e., ear, nose and throat), teeth, and mouth, respectively. Such traditional devices are large and bulky. Moreover, they often lack the capability to document (e.g., image) regions of interest, as a result of which patient electronic health records may not be regularly updated and maintained. Further, traditional devices lack simplicity of structure/construction, as a result of which training on and troubleshooting of such devices is time consuming and tedious.